The Melting Point of Wax
by Aloh Dark
Summary: It might not be rated right. Could be G. Anyway, song fic to Thrice. Told half in Draco's POV and the other in Ron's. Wanna know what this is about? Not telling, you'll have to read. Please Review


So, this has taken me a few hours to write. Like, from four thirty am to six am. I'm actually very happy with this fic. Especially the ending. Thought I was gonna be caught awake by my dad though. He just left for work and I was still typing while he was getting ready. He doesn't like the fact that I'm nocturnal and yells at me for it. Anywho, I'm on such an adrenaline rush over this. I like it so much. I wanted to work with this song for so long and finally have.

Give me a week and I'll have a new story posted. Give me another week after that and I'll have a new chapter of Eyes of the Angel posted.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to the deity named J.K.Rowling who just let the world know the name of the sixth book. Go to www.the-leaky-cauldron.org to find out the name. See if you like it because it's getting mixed reviews. I, frankly, don't but I'll wait until the book to see if I really don't or not.

Disclaimer Two: The song 'The Melting Point of Wax' doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Thrice. Go out and buy the cd The Artist in the Ambulance and all things Thrice related because they are pure awesomeness.

Claimer: This plot line and story do, on the other hand, belong to me. Plagiarism will not be tolerated and I will be seriously pissed off if you say this fic is yours. I worked hard on it and love it very much. I was merely borrowing the characters for my own pleasure.

No money is being made off of this fic and it is intended only for entertainment.

If you want a continuance, just demand one. I'll probably post another chapter even if only one of you asks for one. But having a million reviews begging for more doesn't hurt either.

The Melting Point of Wax by Aloh Dark

I've waited for this moment all my life and more

And now I see so clearly what I could not see before

Draco stood at the forests edge. He stared straight ahead of him across the grounds. This was the straightest path across the grounds with the least amount of wavering from a straight line. He knew because he'd spent the last year figuring that out.

It wasn't cold out, but it wasn't warm either. Other's might call it cool but he thought that there was just enough of a cold bite to the air that it couldn't be cool. He didn't know exactly how he would describe the weather, nothing felt right. He did know that it was clear. The air seemed to be pure and his sight wasn't hindered by anything. It was like perfect glass. Clear, and just as fragile.

He wasn't dressed for the weather in any case. He wore baggy, dark blue muggle jeans and a tight, dark green, short-sleeved shirt. On his feet were old, black shoes. His hair wasn't slicked back and didn't have any products in it so shone slightly and brushed his ears. He didn't feel the chilly air, too lost in his thoughts.

The time is now or never and this chance won't come again

I throw caution and myself into the wind

He couldn't believe the day had actually come. He was surprised, excited and just a little afraid. But today was the day, and it was a now or never situation in his mind. He wouldn't be able to live with the shame he'd put himself through if he didn't do this. He'd back out of so many things in his life that this was the one he wasn't. He'd prepared for too long and done too much to not. It'd be a complete waste of years of his life.

His heart beat thundered in his chest and his lungs gasped breath in and out of him. He sounded loud to his own ears. Blood tingled through his body and every nerve was on edge. His whole body seemed to scream with the fight or flight instinct though he was only at war with himself. His toes wanted to push against the ground and run. His heals wanted to dig deeply into the ground and stay. He began to rock as the fought it out.

There's no promise of safety on these second hand wings

But I'm willing to find out what impossible means

The sun broke free of the tips of the mountains and light finally reached him at his spot. It was the exact sign his body had seemed to be waiting for. He bent forward slightly and the balls of his feet won. He pushed forward onto them and they pushed mightily against the damp ground.

Wind whistled past his ears, screaming encouragements. It gently bushed his hair from his eyes but cautioned him by stinging his eyes. The ground helped him along by staying solid and not letting him slip on any dew. It told him to be careful of what he was doing by slowly inclining. The air raced in and out of his lungs, letting him move as he willed. It didn't particularly care if he took caution as it took joy in shortening his breath, forcing him to take more in.

Draco's whole body moved in perfect grace, in tune with the elements around him. His feet touched the ground and immediately reacted to his help and warnings. His body fought the caution of the wind but accepted it's calming touches. His lungs begged the air in and out, keeping up with the demands of the body.

A leap of faith

Draco watched his first obstacle come closer and closer. His feet reacted by turning his body slightly to the side and running that way, though it's not the way the heart screamed to go. He ran around the obstacle and found his way back on track. The heart was mad at the straying for it's course and made it known by hammering in his chest.

His lungs burned as they drew in the air that the harsh heart was now demanding. They told his mouth to open wider, and it listened. His mouth opened wider and the wind was kind to him. The wind flew quickly into his mouth and forced air into his abused lungs.

His whole body was being to feel the strain of it's forced movement and his heart's anger. They didn't give up, though. They worked hard. They worked harder because now, there was nothing else to do.

A parody of an angel miles above the sea

I hear the voice of reason screaming after me

The second obstacle shows it face, glaring at him. It dared him to find a way around him as quickly as he did the last obstacle. It was long and would take a while to get around. It liked that it would anger the heart more and forced his body to work harder.

Draco's body smirked back at the obstacle. His body knew how to get past this arrogant obstacle without going around. His body didn't need to do something as foolish as try and run around. All the muscle's tensed in anticipation. They loved doing this and more adrenaline was kicked into his system to make sure they had that extra boost.

Draco leaned forward a little more as he watched the obstacle get closer. Thirty feet away now. Twenty-five, twenty feet away. Only fifteen now. Ten. Seven. The obstacle starting looking worried. What was Draco's body thinking? It was only three feet away.

"You've flown too high boy now you're too close to the sun

Soon your makeshift wings will come undone"

Draco's right leg lifted itself higher than it had so far in it's run and stepped onto this side's wall of the obstacle. His foot pressed hard into the obstacle's amazed, rocky ledge and forced Draco's body forward.

Draco flew through the air over the water in the obstacle. His feet crashed into the ground a few feet away from the wall on the other side. His knees knew what would happen when he landed and bent to absorb the shock. It used the shock to spring him forward as fast as possible.

Inside Draco's mind he was laughing with delighted elation. His mind couldn't believe everything. His mind couldn't believe his body had just done that and was still running. His mind thanked his whole body and danced around.

But how will I know limits from lies if I never try

One last obstacle left. That obstacle had seen him get past the first and then the second. It knew it was too tall to jump over, but it wasn't nearly as wide as the first obstacle. It waved it's leaves and branches at Draco to encourage him to the finish.

Draco's feet forced him slightly off the straight line but not as much as the first time. His heart barely noticed by then, its anger forgotten. His heart, along with the rest of his body, was too busy riding the high of the abundant adrenaline.

Draco's body raced him by the tree, not taking in the encouragement from the green leaves and tan branches. It was too busy focusing on his goal. His body had shut down all unnecessary functions. His eyes had lost their peripheral vision and focus only straight ahead. The goal was so close, so very very close.

There's no promise of safety on these second hand wings

But I'm willing to find out what impossible means

Ron wandered the grounds in the early morning. He wore his cloak over his uniform to keep him warm against the cold. He was surprised it was still cold in the morning even though it was spring.

He had woken up early from a dream he couldn't remember. He was going to go back to sleep but something told him to walk. Who was he to not listen to instinct? So he'd gotten dressed, grabbed his cloak and headed outside.

The morning was beautiful. Crystal clear and the dawn colors in the sky were light. He secretly loved to look at the sky and memorize the colors. He knew it was girly, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to go around telling everyone anyway.

I'll climb through the heavens on feathers and dreams

cause the melting point of wax means nothing to me

Ron stopped walking when he heard a loud thump. He turned towards the noise, wondering what exactly it was. He watched as someone, a boy, ran towards the pond in the courtyard. The boy jumped it with stunning ability.

Ron watched as the boy ran closer, though still not nearly close enough to tell who he was. Ron could tell that was wasn't in anything resembling a Hogwarts uniform. He wandered closer to where the boys apparent path would lead him. He wanted to know who this boy was.

He was running gracefully and light on his feet. Ron didn't care what could happen to him at the moment. He was too busy watching the running boy with golden hair.

Nothing to me

Draco's mind danced and danced and danced. It was so very close. So very close. He could see it so clearly. Just go farther. Just go faster. It's so very close and could be so much closer. Only, only he had to go faster and faster.

His lungs protested against his mind. His legs fought against themselves to follow orders. His feet would put in their thoughts but they were numb to everything at the moment. His blood was protesting the rough treatment by the heart. His heart was protesting having to work so hard and was making it known by cramping.

The goal! But the goal! His mind argued with them. It's so very very close! Just a little farther ahead, his eyes claimed. His whole body rallied up their last reserves and pushed themselves as fast as they could. Just a little farther they were promised over and over again.

I will touch the sun or I will die trying

Ron watched in horror as he realized the boy was going faster. The boy was running faster than before. He was running head long towards the cliffs. Ron's whole body reacted at once.

The boy was running to jump. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that boy run to his death. He didn't know who it was, but even if he did it wouldn't matter. A life is a life and it was precious no matter who it belonged to.

He raced towards the boy begging his body to work faster. He had to save this boy before he plunged himself to his death.

There's no promise of safety on these second hand wings

But I'm willing to find out what impossible means

Yes!! Yes!! You see that!! It's our goal!! We've worked so hard for so long. The pain you're in right now is nothing. Remember all the agony we've been through for so long? You remember! This, this goal, this is why we did it. This.

The goal is right there, don't you see it? We're so close, so hang in there a little longer. It'll pay out in the end and we'll be free. You hear that? Free. No more pain, no more. You, me, we, we'll be free. We'll be free.

Freedom is just a head. Just a little farther. Yes, that's it. Speed up. Freedom is right there. It's within reach. All we have to do is keep working together to reach it. Go faster and we'll make it!

I'll climb through the heavens on feathers and dreams

Cause the melting point of wax means nothing to me

NO! Don't!! Slow down!! You don't want to run off the cliff! Please don't do it! You've no chance of surviving a fall from that cliff. Please, don't do this to yourself. You've so much left to live for. Don't do this. Don't take your own life like this!

We have to make it there to stop him. Go faster! Put all your heart and soul into it. You've gotta make it there before he jumps. He's not that far away. Just a little farther ahead. You've got time, but don't take it. Every second you waste, he is one step closer to jumping. You've got to make it there before him.

Oh Gods! It's Malfoy!! You have to make it! Malfoy's going to jump! Draco! You have to save Draco! You may not know anything about why he's doing this but you need to stop him! You have to! Even Draco doesn't deserve this kind of death!

Nothing to me

Yes! Yes! We're so close!! Just a little farther! See, there's the edge! It's so close! We're about to actually do it! No, fear doesn't belong here! You can't back out now! You can't! Don't be afraid! This is your freedom! Take it! It's a now or never deal, remember?

Besides, you can't stop, can you? You are torn between wanting to stop and keep going. You'll keep doing the thing you are doing because you're already doing it. It's easy to fall into a pattern. To follow a rhythm, isn't it? You can barely break it once it's started.

That's your life, remember? The pain. The monotony. This will change it all. You'll have a new start. It's something fresh for you to do. It's your ticket to freedom! Do you want to be your father's slave for all of your life? This is your way out!

It means nothing to me

Miles above the sea

Ron ran as fast as he could but watched in horror as he didn't reach Draco in time. He skidded to a halt as he walked the blond boy make a jump off the cliff with all the grace he possessed. He fell to his knees and screamed in horror as he walked the body fall with a smile on his face.

After a moment reality crashed into him and he crawled quickly to the edge. He forced himself to look over but didn't see a body falling. He saw a streak of silver fly past him and he looked up in utter shock.

A giant, brilliantly golden phoenix flew around his head. It sang as it dove and glided back up. Ron watched as the beautiful bird danced in the air before him. It suddenly hit him. Draco had transformed into the phoenix before him.

He laughed in glee as he watched the bird dance. He crawled a few feet away from the edge, back onto solid ground and watched the bird fly. He laughed and smiled as Draco danced through the sky for him.


End file.
